


Birthday Wishes 7/7: Satisfaction

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	Birthday Wishes 7/7: Satisfaction

  
[PDF Link for complete series](http://www.4shared.com/office/okbFeM_V/Birthday_Wishes.html)  
  
 ** Birthday Wishes:  Satisfaction **

Dean tucked Sam into bed.  He lay next to his little brother, smoothing his hand through Sam’s hair until Sam drifted off then he quickly and quietly dressed and left the room.  He needed to buy a few things to grant Sam’s birthday wish.  When he returned, he set the paper bag on the table, stripped to his boxers and crawled back into bed with Sam.

*          *          *          *          *

  
Sam slowly came to consciousness.  He had slept that deep sleep he only allowed himself when Dean was there watching over him.  As his mind cleared from the fog of sleep, he realized he was flat on his back, hands stretched above his head, tied.  _Tied_?  He tugged a bit then blinked and looked up to see he was indeed secured to the headboard with his and Dean’s Fed suit neckties.  He tugged a few more times, but Dean had tied those knots and they were not going to budge.

He looked around the room and saw a paper bag on the table that he was sure had not been there earlier.  He saw Dean’s leather jacket over the back of a chair and his boots on the floor, but he did not see Dean.  The bathroom door was closed, light leaking out from under it, and he heard water running.  He sighed in relief knowing his brother was nearby.

Figuring Dean would be out soon, Sam took a moment to fully assess his situation.  His hands were tied above him, spread wide.  His legs were free, giving him a bit of leverage, but, given the positioning of his hands and arms, there really wasn’t a lot he could do.  The thin sheet lay over his body, but he realized that underneath that he was naked.  A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about Dean stripping him and tying him to the bed, moving so cautiously that Sam hadn’t even stirred from his sleep.

The bathroom door opened and Dean strode into the room, barefoot and shirtless, wearing just a worn pair of jeans with holes in the knees.  He looked beautiful, freckled skin over hard muscle, green eyes dark with lust, full lips set in that smirk that only he could make that sexy.

Dean sauntered across the room, eyes never leaving the hazel depths of his little brother’s hungry gaze.  “It’s your birthday, Sammy.  Ready for your last gift?”  Sam swallowed and nodded.  Dean asked one last time, “You still sure this is what you want?”

“God yes, Dean.  Want it, want you.” Sam was already feeling the beginning twinges of desperation.  

Dean said nothing further, just walked to the foot of the bed.  Taking the sheet in his hand, he slowly pulled it from Sam’s body.  Inch by inch dark skin was revealed as the stark white sheet slid down the muscled length of his brother.  Long fingers, corded forearms striped with popping veins, biceps bulging and straining against the ties, broad shoulders undulating with power.   Peaked, dark nipples on hard pecs, the left decorated with the flaming pentagram that matched the one on Dean’s chest. A soft sprinkling of dark chest hair, leading down to the impossible definition of his fully toned abs. The deep groove of the V at the bottom of his torso…and the fucking hipbones.  Dean just wanted to chew on them.  Sam’s cock was only half hard, but was still long and thick and beautiful, straight shaft and mushroom head, slit that his brother knew would soon be leaking.  He licked his lips at the thought.  The sheet continued its slow reveal, strong thighs, knees slightly bent and muscled calves, legs so long that the phrase “legs for miles” didn’t even seem to do them justice. Long feet, high arches and five nice straight toes on each.  Dean didn’t have a foot fetish, but his Sammy did have handsome feet.

Sam’s gorgeous body fully revealed, Dean dropped the sheet on the floor as he just stood and admired the work of art that was all his playground.  _Only his_.  His cock was already starting to harden just from the sight of his baby brother’s perfect form.  He could taste that honeyed skin on his tongue, feel it under his fingers.  Teasing Sam like he’d asked was going to be as much torture for Dean as it was for his little brother.  Because all Dean wanted to was to dive straight into all that exquisite sex-taken-form that was Sam.

Sam experienced Dean’s gaze on him like a physical touch.  Could practically feel his brother’s calloused hands as Dean looked at his pecs, abs, legs, cock.  God, the hungry lust-filled look in his brother’s darkened emerald eyes when he looked at his little brother’s rapidly filling dick; it was enough to make Sam feel those lips wrapped around his erection and he moaned.

Dean’s full lips formed a trademark sexy Dean Winchester smirk at the wanton sound of Sam’s moan.  “Already, little brother?  Haven’t even gotten started on you yet.” Dean’s tone was molasses and gravel, sex and tease, and Sam wanted to hate him for it, but couldn’t deny the effect it had on him.

Dean knelt at the foot of the bed.  “Taste and touch every inch, right?”  Sam nodded, although he was already beginning to regret that statement as it seemed Dean was now taking it as some kind of dare or challenge.  Sam felt strong fingers wrap around his feet, slide up to his ankles, then looked down to see Dean’s full lips kissing his instep.  His lips trailed up to his ankles and his tongue came out to tease the flesh, teeth nipping at the point of his bone.  Sam’s breath quickened.

Strong hands massaged his calves, skimming up to his knees and Dean continued to trail kisses up his legs.  Dean lifted a long leg and bent his head to place open mouthed kisses to the back of Sam’s knee.  Sam jumped then moaned at the sensation of the unexpected erogenous zone being stimulated.  Dean grinned against his skin, licked at it then gently nipped it between his teeth.  The elder Winchester repeated the actions on the other leg then gently set the long limb back to rest on the white sheet.

Sam’s breath hitched in anticipation as he waited for Dean’s hands and mouth to continue up his thighs.  Instead he watched as Dean crawled up the right side of the bed, his brother’s face even with the hand tied above his head.  Green eyes locked with his as Dean’s plump lips formed an “o”, then slid over the long index finger of Sam’s right hand.  Sam watched that digit disappear into the wet heat behind those gorgeous ample lips, then moaned when Dean’s tongue wrapped around it. Dean pulled back off the finger, then added Sam’s middle finger and sucked both into his mouth.  He worked his tongue around them and sucked, mimicking every trick he usually used on Sam’s cock, and very quickly had his little brother moaning and whimpering.  

Sam’s cock was fully hard, standing red, curving toward his flat stomach.  And as Dean teased each of his fingers in a mock blow job, precum began leaking out in gleaming white pearls.  Sam moaned, back arching, hips pumping into the air, finding no friction for relief.  

Dean flashed a wicked grin as he flung a leg over Sam to straddle his brother’s broad chest.  He treated Sam to the same torture on his left hand and then moved to the sensitive skin of his wrist, licking and kissing, sucking the flesh into this mouth.  He continued up Sam’s inner arm, pausing to poke his tongue into the crook of his brother’s elbow.  Another spark of arousal jolted up Sam’s nerves from that unexpectedly sensitive spot.  Dean’s teeth nibbled up the flesh of Sam’s upper arm biting into his shoulder when he reached it.  He teased his fingers up Sam’s right arm, barely skimming the skin while at the same time his teeth sank into the spot where neck and shoulder joined.  

Sam cried out, swearing and bucking under his brother.  Dean’s mouth was unrelenting as he bit, licked and sucked his way up and down and around Sam’s long tanned throat.  He nibbled along the jaw line, ran his tongue up the long groove along his carotid, and nuzzled his nose into the soft locks of hair as he whispered into Sam’s ear, “Taste so good, Sammy.  Could do this, _just_ this, all day.”  Sam whimpered. “You want that, Sammy?  Just my lips all over your skin?  My tongue tasting your flesh?” 

“Fuck, Dean.  Please,” Sam huffed out.

“Or do you want more, little brother?  Want my pretty mouth wrapped around that big hard dick?  Want me to suck that thick cock?  Make you cum in my mouth?”  Dean grinned at the pleading noises coming from his little brother. “So beautiful like this, Sammy.  All worked up, wantin’ me so bad.  Fuck, baby boy.  So hot.”

“Deannnn,” Sam moaned.

“Right here, baby.  Not goin’ anywhere.  I’m not even close to done with you yet.  Gotta make you beg.  Want you fucked out, wrecked, completely strung out.  A writhing, uncontrollable mess.”  Sam groaned at Dean’s repetition of the words Sam had said last night.  This sweet torture was everything he’d asked for.

Dean stood and walked to the paper bag on the table.  Reaching in, he pulled out a cockring and held it up for Sam to see.  Sam’s head dropped against the pillow as he groaned again.  “I know you don’t wanna come too early, little brother.  So I got you a little something to help you out.”  Dean smirked at the expression of mixed lust, desperation and irritation on Sam’s face.  He teased his little brother with a single stroke to his aching cock before he slid the cockring into place.

Big brother returned to his oral exploration of Sam’s body by running his tongue along Sam’s collar bone, teeth occasionally grazing flesh.  Sam was moaning beneath him, letting out a near constant stream of noises, lustful, pleading, lost sounds.  Dean kissed a trail down Sam’s chest, stopping to trace the lines of his tattoo with the tip of his tongue.  He continued on until he reached the sensitive bud of his little brother’s nipple.  He looked up through thick lashes at Sam as he pinched the nub between his teeth.  He bit down slowly, applying pressure until Sam swore.

“Dean!  Oh, god, Dean.  Please!  _Please_!  I can’t take it, please, touch me.”

Dean chuckled, his voice a tone all mock innocence as he said “But Sammy, I am touching you.  You want more?  Want me to touch you more little brother? Okay.”  Dean put his mouth to the other nipple, his fingers pinching the first while his mouth worked the second.  He pinched and nipped and sucked and licked until Sam was writhing and couldn’t seem to find words to beg.

“P-please, De.  Please, need you.  Oh fuck, Dean.  Feels so –Ah!  Oh god, please!”  Sam was then reduced to only moans and animalistic, feral sounds as Dean’s mouth moved down his abs, tongue flicking out to tease into his navel.  Strong, calloused fingers worked up his thighs, massaging the sensitive flesh.  “Deaannnn!  De!  Pleeaa-Ah _fuck_! Please Dean.  Oh fuck!  Fucking hell, _Dean_!”  Dean’s mouth found the sensitive skin of Sam’s inner thigh and he sucked it into the wet heat, lapping and nipping and sucking until there was sure to be a mark there.  Sam writhed above him, letting out a steady stream of curses and pleas punctuated with Dean’s name.  He sucked a matching mark into Sam’s other thigh.

His next targets were the hipbones that had taunted him all day.  He licked a long stripe up the left, then the right.  He opened his mouth and sucked the right into the moist cavern, nibbled on it then sucked another bruising mark into it.  As he repeated the actions on the left, Sam had been reduced to repeating the same two words over and over. “Dean, Dean!  Please, please, Dean, please.  Mmmmm….De.  Dean, please.  Please.  _Please_!”

_ Thank God _ , Dean thought, Sam was finally ready.  Dean’s own cock was hard and leaking in the tight denim confines of his jeans.  He so enjoyed teasing his brother, making him come completely undone like this, but, fucking hell.  He was only human and there was only so much he could take himself.  

Dean tapped Sam’s hips, “Lift, baby boy,” Sam obeyed and Dean slipped a pillow under him.  He pulled something from the bag then climbed between Sam’s long, tan legs. He put his hands on Sam’s thighs, nudging them apart then bent.  He placed a kiss to the soft skin of his balls, then his tongue flicked out to tease Sam’s pucker.  Sam’s hips bucked off the pillow as Sam swore.  Sam was beyond coherent thought, but when his senses registered the _hotwet_ of Dean’s tongue at his hole he recognized he was in for more exquisite torture.  

Sam wriggled and writhed and moaned and pleaded above him as Dean’s tongue traced around his rim, then poked into the hole.  He began to teasingly fuck his tongue in and out of his baby brother’s hole.  He swirled and flicked his tongue, sealed his mouth around the whole and sucked, then fucked into it again.  Sam whimpered and moaned, no longer capable of even begging at this point.  His body was aching with pleasure; cock so hard it was almost purple. 

Dean’s fingers found their way in next to his devilish tongue.  He fucked them in and out, then scissored and stretched. He prepped Sam’s hole slowly and lovingly.  Once he had three fingers in, he began crooking them into the spongy bundle of nerves and Sam’s hips came off the bed.  The sound that came from his brother was feral, the sound of pure, raw desire.  Dean continued to press and massage that spot until Sam no longer knew how long it had been, no longer knew much of anything except _want_ and _need_ and _Dean_.  Tears streaked down his face as the pleasure of the torture breached the line into pain.

Then suddenly, Dean was gone from between his legs, but he could still feel a beautiful stretch in his ass.  Somewhere in his mind he registered that it was the butt plug he’d asked for…and he knew what would be next.  Dean fastened the leather around his neck and Sam moaned.  “Oh god, De.  Please. Please De, please I n-need.  I need to cum, please, please let me cum, sir.  _Plleeeasse_!” Sam was near sobbing with need and want and Dean couldn’t take that.  Sam’s birthday wish or not, he could not leave his baby brother in this state.

“Alright, Sammy.  I got you.  Always do.  Always give you what you need, baby boy.”  Dean leaned down and licked the glistening head of Sam’s aching cock.  Sam whimpered above him and Dean gently removed the cockring then sealed his full lips around the hard length.  He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked gently.  That was all it took.  Sam’s back arched hard, hips rising completely off the pillow beneath him.  He screamed his brother’s name as he shot hard into Dean’s mouth.  Dean moaned at the burst of Sam’s flavor in his mouth.  That taste and Sam screaming his name, watching him come that undone, it was more than Dean could take, and he came in his jeans.  

Sam panted, trying to catch his breath, head reeling with the strength of his orgasm.  When Dean leaned over him to untie his wrists, he saw the wet spot on his brother’s jeans and was stunned.  That getting Sam worked up and making him come had been enough to get Dean off was incredibly hot and it just made Sam want him even more.

“Ok, Sammy, let’s get you cleaned up and dressed,” Dean said.  Sam was momentarily confused until he remembered the rest of his birthday wish “ _Then put a collar on me so everyone knows I belong to you…Parade me around in public where everyone will know I’m yours, your little slut.”_ Dean was really going to do this; Sam moaned at the realization, already feeling his arousal rebuilding.

Dean had gone to the bathroom and returned naked, having obviously cleaned himself and was carrying a warm, wet washcloth.  He cleaned his brother, then helped him stand and dress.  Dean pulled on a clean pair of jeans (with no boxers, Sam noted) and a t-shirt.

“Alright, let’s go,” Dean said as he pulled on his leather jacket.  Sam slid his own jacket on and followed Dean out to the Impala.  

Sam had no idea where Dean was taking them, but he really couldn’t focus on trying to figure anything out.  The plug Dean had put in him was brushing his prostate with every tiny bump in the road, no matter how he tried to position himself.

Across the bench seat Dean grinned, “Everything okay over there, little brother?”  Sam scowled back at him, but there was little real anger behind it.

It appeared Dean didn’t have any special destination or plans in mind as the Impala slowed and pulled into the parking lot of a diner.  “Time to eat, Sammy.  Gotta keep your strength up,” Dean said cheerfully.  They walked toward the diner, but just before Dean opened the door, he turned back to Sam.  “Just remember, you’re mine, little brother.  I own you.  You do not do anything without permission. _Anything_.  Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes sir.” Sam’s cock stirred at this commanding version of his brother, and he unconsciously fingered the leather around his neck.

Dean led them to a booth in the back.  He took Sam’s menu from in front of him and when the waitress appeared he ordered Sam’s food.  As they waited for the food, Dean eyed his brother carefully.

“How are you feeling, Sam?”

“Fine,” Sam said, then quickly corrected himself, “Fine, sir.”

Dean smiled, “Really, Sammy?  You’re fine?  Not being teased by that plug?  Not getting hard thinking about what I might do next?”

Sam swallowed.  Surely Dean wasn’t going to do this here…in the diner.

“I think you should come sit over here, baby boy.  Next to big brother,” Dean said patting the bench next to him.  Sam looked around, they were in the back of the diner, Dean’s bench facing away from most of the other customers at their tables.  “Now, Sammy.”

Sam stood and moved quickly to sit by Dean.  He regretted it instantly as the hastened movement jarred the butt plug against his prostate.  Dean didn’t miss the flash across his little brother’s face as the nerves were stimulated.  He leaned in to Sam’s ear, “I could fuck you right here, couldn’t I, baby boy?  You’d let me bend you right over this table and fuck you here, let all these people watch, show them you’re mine, my toy to play with however, wherever, whenever I want.”  Sam’s only response was a moan as he felt his cock start to fatten in his jeans.

Dean’s hand caressed Sam’s knee under the table.  “Relax, Sammy, not gonna fuck you here, now.”  His hand crept up Sam’s thigh, fingers grazing the inseam of his jeans, “I am gonna have a little fun, though.”  Dean’s hand cupped around Sam’s hard cock and squeezed through the denim.  

“Here’s your pancakes,” said the waitress cheerily as she set the plate down in front of Sam, “and the double lumberjack special for you.” She set the second plate in front of Dean with a smile that was more flirt than manners.  Sam’s eyes narrowed, until he felt the button of his jeans being flicked open, then they flew open as his head snapped toward his brother.

“Thank you, sweetheart.  Hey, we’re just in town for a few days, anything interesting we should check out while we’re here?”  Dean asked, flashing his charming smile at the girl, at _Dawn_ according to her plastic nametag.  Dean’s hands kept working silently under the table as he asked the question.  Sam gulped and tried to keep his breathing even as Dean’s warm hand snaked its way into his jeans and wrapped around his dick.

Dawn chirped on about some museum, all bouncing blonde curls and bright blue eyes.  She clearly thought Dean’s attention was actually focused on her, and not on jerking off his little brother under the table.

Dean nodded along and smiled and laughed in all the right places as she chattered, all the while using every dirty trick he knew to torture his brother.  He ran his thumb over the head, gathering precum and slicking it down the shaft.  He squeezed with just the right amount of pressure, and twisted his wrist just the way Sam liked.  His fingers pressed into that spot just below the head that always, _always_ , made Sam whimper and shudder.

And Sam did whimper, couldn’t even help himself.  He covered it with a cough and leaned forward, resting his head in his hand, face tilted down toward the table.  Every ounce of his energy and focus went into not moaning or fucking into Dean’s talented hand.  He was vaguely aware that over his head Dawn was still telling Dean about all the attractions in this town.  Why wouldn’t she just-

“Well thank you, darlin’,” Dean drawled, “I appreciate the tips, and I think we will go check out that museum.  Sam here loves museums.  Don’t you, Sammy?” His question was punctuated with another press to that spot.

“Yes!” Sam blurted out, though the enthusiasm had nothing to do with any museum.

Dawn frowned slightly at Sam, then flashed her grin at Dean again before bouncing away.  

“Something wrong, Sammy?  You seem a little tense.  Weren’t exactly friendly to that cute waitress.”

Sam groaned, as he finally allowed himself to move his hips with the motion of his brother’s hand.

Dean lowered his voice and pressed close enough to Sam’s ear that full lips grazed sensitive skin as he husked out, “Still my little slut, Sammy?  Still want me to fuck you where anyone can see?”

“Yesss!  Yes, Dean, yes.  Your slut.  Want you to fuck me, De,” Sam moaned out.  

“K,” Dean said, tone too bright and casual suddenly.  He gave one last squeeze to Sam’s dick then removed his hand.  “But not yet, Sammy.  Not here.”

Sam’s jaw dropped.  He both hated and loved his brother in that moment.  This was the game he’d asked for, but he just wanted that release so badly right now. “But, Dean-“

“Don’t be a brat, Sam.  You’re mine.  You come when I say.” Dean’s tone was firm, commanding, but not cruel. “Now, put yourself away and eat your breakfast.”

Sam grudgingly obeyed, tucking his hard cock back into his jeans and carefully zipping back up.  It was uncomfortable, between his erection straining against his jeans and the plug teasing against his prostate, but he trusted Dean was about to make all the discomfort worth it.

They finished their breakfast quickly and without further incident.  Dean paid the check and Sam left a large tip for Dawn, whose shift had apparently ended, and the boys got in the Impala and left.

Sam was itching to slide across the seat and climb all over his brother, but Dean had made it quite clear that this was his show now.  And truth be told, that made Sam’s cock twitch.

The car came to a stop outside an old brick building and when Sam looked up he realized it was the museum the waitress had mentioned.  He shot a questioning look across the car at his older brother.

“What?” Dean asked, “It’s your birthday, you love this crap.”

Sam smiled, flashing his dimples at Dean.  He did love it; it just wasn’t what he was expecting today. “I do.  Thank you, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed under the freckles and he ducked his head.  “Come on, let’s go in, ya big geek.”

Sam was stunned to discover it was an art museum.  Really, of all places for Dean to bring him, he would never have guessed his brother would endure an afternoon in an art museum, Sam’s birthday or not.

For the first hour Dean actually seemed to have forgotten all about Sam’s gifts or the butt plug or teasing him at all.  Then as Sam stood at a railing in front of a large oil painting, he felt his brother come up behind him.  Arms encircled his waist and Dean’s chin came to rest on his shoulder.  To anyone passing by they just looked like a sweet couple enjoying art together.  But anyone passing by couldn’t hear the filth Dean was rasping into Sam’s ear.

“So hot Sammy, walkin’ around wearin’ my collar.  Knowing that plug is holding you wide open for my cock.  Knowing it’s been teasing your sweet spot all day.  Makes me so hard Sammy.”  Dean pressed the hard line of his cock against Sam’s ass and Sam’s breath sped up.  “I just wanna fuck you right here, Sammy.  Wanna bend you over right in the middle of the room.  Let everybody see what a little cockslut you are.  Split that gorgeous ass wide open on my big, hard cock.  Then lay down and make you ride me fast and hard while they all watch.”  A breathy moan spilled out of the younger Winchester.  “You want that too, Sammy?  Wanna ride big brother’s dick?  Wanna show them all what a dirty whore you are?”

“Yes, Dean,” he whispered, “Want you to fuck me so bad.  Need it.  Need you to make them see that I’m yours.”

Dean’s hand reached under Sam’s jacket to unfasten his jeans and he slipped his hand back in around his little brother’s hard cock.  The other hand he slipped between them and up under the long tail of Sam’s shirt.  It found its way into Sam’s boxers and strong fingers pressed the base of the plug, pushing it directly into the sensitive bundle of nerves.  Sam couldn’t help himself, couldn’t hold it together any longer.  He pressed his ass back against the plug and then fucked his hips forward into Dean’s hand.  It felt so good, and there weren’t many people milling around anyway, in fact, right now this particular room was empty.  But even if it had been packed shoulder to shoulder Sam wouldn’t have held back, he was so strung out, all he wanted was for Dean to fuck him, to own him, to be Dean’s filthy little slut.  

Dean’s hand left Sam’s cock to press into his back, guiding him to lean forward.  Sam rested his hands far apart on the rail in front of him.  He was breathing fast, heart pounding in his chest in a heady mix of adrenaline and lust.  He was pretty sure he didn’t want to be caught and arrested, but he was even more sure that if he didn’t get Dean’s cock inside him _right-the-fuck-now_ he was going to explode.

“God Sammy, so fucking desperate for my cock you’re gonna just bend over right here and take it, aren’t you?” Dean rasped behind him.

“Yeah, yes Dean.  Need it.  Need your big, fat dick in me.  Need you to fuck me. Need it now.  Please, sir.  Please fuck me now?”

Dean groaned and his already hard cock pulsed out a glob of precum.  He’d just been messing with Sam, had planned to take him to the bathroom or at least a quiet corner.  But seeing baby brother bent over the railing begging for his cock, it pushed him past any resistance or inhibition.

Dean undid his own belt and unzipped, glad he’d skipped underwear as his cock sprang free in the V of his open jeans.  He pushed Sam’s already open pants down past his ass, moaning at the sight of Sam’s perfect ass, spread wide around the butt plug, already lubed and ready for him.

Sam moaned as Dean eased the plug from his ass.  He instantly missed the full feeling and was desperate to get Dean’s dick in that hole.  Dean wrapped one hand around Sam’s hip, and the other guided his cock to his brother’s entrance.  He pushed in with one long smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt in his brother’s silken heat.  His head fell forward between Sam’s shoulder blades as he moaned in pleasure at the relief of finally, finally feeling his brother around him.  Sam’s hand clasped tight over Dean’s on his hip.  He wanted to cry with how good it felt to finally be filled with his brother’s thick cock.

It was something that both could have happily drawn out for hours, and while the thrill of being caught added to the excitement, neither of them wanted to risk the other being arrested.  So Dean fucked Sam fast and dirty; pumping his hips hard and deep, tilting Sam’s hips so that his dick pushed against that sweet bundle of nerves on every stroke.  Sam’s grip on the rail and Dean’s hand tightened until his knuckles went white; Dean’s fingers sunk deep into the flesh of Sam’s hipbone, marking little brother with bruises.

Dean felt the tension in Sam’s body and knew his brother was close.  He reached his hand around, wrapping it around Sam’s leaking dick and began stroking.  Dean leaned to Sam’s ear his voice a fucked-out rasp, “Go on, Sammy.  I know you’re close.  I know you wanna.  Come for me, come baby boy.”  With Dean’s permission after the hours of teasing, Sam finally let go.  His orgasm tore through him, tensing every muscle in his body, as he poured out hot and hard into Dean’s waiting hand.  

He leaned forward again, pushing his hips back into his brother, working his ass up and down his brother’s dick. He gyrated and writhed like a wanton whore. And as he brought his brother closer and closer to orgasm, he heard a tiny high-pitched moan from the corner.  He looked over and saw Dawn, watching them, hand buried in her skirt, cheeks flushed bright pink.  She locked eyes with him and he grinned sly and dirty.  He threw his head back and moaned, bucked his hips harder against his brother, putting on a show for the waitress.  

Dean fisted his hand in Sam’s long hair and Sam’s eyes closed as Dean yanked his head back, holding on as he fucked into his brother’s tight ass.  Dean’s rhythm faltered and his hips bucked erratically as he came, Sam felt his brother’s release shooting inside him, slicking his hole and leaking out as Dean continued to pump into his ass.

Both brothers stilled as Dean came down from his orgasm.  Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s chest and pulled him in tight.  He held him for just a few moments, all they dared, before he gently withdrew from Sam’s ass.  Dean tucked himself back into his jeans, and as Sam pulled up his jeans, he looked to the corner, but found it empty.  Either Dawn had left or he’d only imagined her there to being with.

Once they were safely dressed again, Sam pulled Dean in for a long, deep kiss.  He slid his pink lips against Dean’s full ones until Dean parted and let him in.  He teased his tongue around the inside of his brother’s mouth then pulled Dean’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it gently.  “Love you, Dean.  Thank you.  So much.  That was…”

Dean grinned, “I know, it was.  Love you too, baby boy.”  Dean ran his thumbs through Sam’s dimples.

“Happy birthday, Sammy.”


End file.
